Royal Affairs (Be My Princess)
by Hanakimi08
Summary: Hanakimi- "I wish to make a perfect cake for a special person one day.." Annabelle- "Shoes? Skirts?.. Leave it to me..I can design anything!" Jasmine-"long working hours? There's nothing that I cannot do.." Who ever thought a small help to a Nobel person could opens up opportunity for them to chase their dreams? Meeting princes from six different countries while at it?
1. Intro

Royal Affairs

3 best friends who have different goals in life.

Hanakimi- "I wish to make a perfect cake for a special person one day.."

Annabelle- "Shoes? Skirts?.. Leave it to me..I can design anything!"

Jasmine-"long working hours? There's nothing that I cannot do.."

Who ever thought a small help to an old man opens up opportunity for them to chase their dreams?

Meeting princes from six different countries while at it?

" A fine hand does made the best food.."

" I will not establish your skills until you make me the best rice balls…"

" There is a hole in my jacket that even the royal tailor cannot fix.. Can you fix it for me dear?"

" Normally these were sent to the royal tailor, but somehow His Highness wants you to design a new set of formalwear for him.."

"Accountant huh? So let see how good you are with numbers by being my personal servants.."

"Young as I am, I still appreciate things. I might be a prince but I do experience everyday life of a commoner unlike the other princes.."

Seems impossible doesn't it?

Well, anything can happen if u can dream it..

A journey that they never expected to be happening, that only happens in books and novels, now happen in front of them..

Would they achieve their dreams? Will the friendship be as strong as they go through many changes in life? Will new friendship be born?

Read it all in…

Royal Affairs- Inspired by the famous game..Be My Princess


	2. Chapter 1- The NOBLE Encounter

KRRIIINNGGG!

AHHH! BAM!

The sound of someone fall from bed was heard from upstairs..

"Ouch.." Annabelle, who was sleeping, fall down her bed after hearing the bell

Footsteps soon been heard walking towards her room. A few minutes later, her door opened wide revealing a black hair girl with papers on her left hand and a brown hair girl wearing an apron, both with a worried expression.

"What the hell happen?" The black hair girl asked. She puts down the paper in her hand on the coffee table and sat beside the confused blond hair girl who was still sleepy to realise what happen.

"Wha-? Hey, Jasmine,Hanakimi.. when did you come in.?." She looked beside her and grinned.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed at Annabelle who seems woozy at the time. Hanakimi went in and pick up the pillows and bolster that lying on the floor. She shook her head when she saw pieces of paper with drawings on it scattered on the floor.

"Like five years ago. Are you okay? You looked wasted.. Did you drink last night?" Jasmine said as she looked at Annabelle who was trying to get up.

"Me? Drink? No.. I stayed all night coming up with new designs for the company. " She said as she landed herself on the bed, still feeling sleepy.

"Still, you had to sleep or you'll get sick." Hanakimi puts all the papers on her desk and sat beside her.

"Yeah… you know what happen when you have lack of sleep.. You'll get crazy all day and talk to yourself.. Geez.." Jasmine said while walking towards the window and open up the curtain, revealing the beautiful sight of Amethyst in the morning.

"Yeah..yeah.. stop yelling at me, grandma.. I know what I am doing.. I am a big girl now.." Annabelle felt annoyed and grab the towel.

BAM!

She closed the door harshly.. leaving Jasmine and Hanakimi stunned by the loud bang from the door.

"Man, she is damn angry..I better heat up some pancakes to cool her off.."Hanakimi said while scurried down to the kitchen.

"Whatever.. I need to finish arranging these account or I will not be able to sent it tomorrow..Man! it would be better if I have my own business, so I wont have to face that scumbag everyday!..grrr…"

Jasmine closed the door and went back to her she heard they both are out from her room, she started singing in the shower..

That is exactly happen every morning in this apartment when these three have their day off. Riot as ever.

Annabelle with the usual waking up late routine,

Jasmine with her habit to sleep early and wake up early to finish her bundle office works.

Hanakimi..well, she actually never taken a day off. If she did, she might be busy finishing order of pastries that her clients order from her for some special occasion.

How do these totally different people met you asked? Well, they were best friends since high school. Sure there will be some fights here and there, big and small but they eventually find a way to solve it.

Annabelle, she is a 25 years old girl who works as an apprentice designer at Polish company. She is a very cheerful girl with a mind of her own. She have the talent to come up with new designs every day but some of her works were never seen as a work of art because she was a newbie in the industry.

Hanakimi, she is a cheerful and outspoken 23 years old, girl who works as a part time baker on the weekdays and attending orders for her clients on the weekends. She has her way with food. She is a fast learner on that area. She used to wake up in the morning and watched cooking show with her mom on the weekends when she was growing up.

Jasmine, she currently works as an accountant at Prima CO where she was a junior accountant, who is being pushed around by the senior accountants doing their works for them. She was feel depressed, luckily she have her best friends every time she come home so that she can let it out even though she was always open to talk about feelings unlike Annabelle.

Yup, three different person with completely different personalities become friends, why.. its not impossible you know?

**Hanakimi POV**

"Ahh! So glad to be on vacation, away from the babbling mouth of Maria.." I heard Annabelle who was already pulling her luggage from and yelling her so called freedom..

"Would you knock it off? There is a lot of people here," I said, while fetching my own luggage. Annabelle was being surprisingly thrilled of this trip. Not that Jasmine and I aren't excited as she is but she was exceptionally crazy today.

Maybe Maria did pissed her off that much..

" Her? Knock it off? Seriously, its Annabelle we were talking about here. Throw her over a cliff and her voice still be heard from miles away.." Jasmine said, while walking beside me.

She seems a bit messy with her hair all over the place. Her bun was not a bun anymore, more like a ponytail now.

She seems to be struggling with a big bag consisted with files. I told her many times to not do other people jobs but she still did. Oh well..

"Yeah! Vacation!woohoo!"

Oh no.. she never stop isn't she?

"Don't get too excited, dimwit. We are here for vacation and work. Remember?" I said to her as we arrived at a hotel called Charleston Hotel where we will be staying. Well, working with big companies have its advantages thanks to Annabelle.

**A week before**

_"Girls, I have a big happy news for all of us!" She said as she walks in, yelling from the front door into the living room._

_"Let me guess, you hit a jackpot with a rich guy and about to take us on a vacation.?" Jasmine said, her eyes still focused on the television. I was just walking out from the bathroom after a day of work._

_"No, I don't get any rich guys as my boyfriends. Yes, we will all be going on a vacation!" She jumped on the couch where Jasmine was sitting on. Jasmine sits up, irritated by her shrieking voice._

_"What? Really? Where are we going? Hong Kong Disneyland? Who is the generous people who will be supporting our holidays?" Jasmine said, being sarcastic._

_"Oh shut up and let me explain.."_

_Jasmine and I looked at each other and nodded._

_"Okay, my manager have been signing a contract with a company for this huge event in Nobel Michel Castle. He is looking for caterer and event planner for that event. " She said, eagerly._

_"Wait.. Nobel Michel? That huge and legendary castle on a lone island and surrounded by the six legendary kingdom around it?" Jasmine shot up and startled us with her deep knowledge on the matter._

_"Oh wait. Do you mean THAT Noble Michel? Where the annual food fiesta were held every year that displays a variety of food all over the world?"_

_My eyes were shining.._

_"Errr..yeah..uhm.. Anyway, what do you say? Go or not go?" Annabelle said while looking at over excited Jasmine and I._

_"Hell yeah I am going! There's no way I am letting this moment go to waste.." Jasmine said with eager eyes.._

Well, that is one week ago. She doesn't seems to be that excited now. Talk about mood swings this girl have.

After waking up the next morning, we all went to have breakfast at the hotel's Café.

"Girls, I just have to say this. The rose tea is amazing. I think it is the best tea that I ever tasted before." I said to them while having breakfast.

"Usually, I hate tea but I like this particular tea. It has a bit..what's the word..ah! uumph.. as you say it.." Jasmine agreed with me on tea being so delicious.

"Don't you mean _magnifique?_" I took another sip of the tea, feeling the aroma of the tea seeps into air.

" Whatever.. Its damn delicious..that's it.."Jasmine said and got up to get more croissant..

"Hey, when are we meeting the peoples for the event?" Annabelle was so busy looking at her phone that she didn't realised that I am asking her a question.

"Annabelle…? Hey.." I looked at her again, her eyes were so focused.

"OH MY GOD! I cant believe this.. Oh my! Oh my! OMG! OH my.. urmm.."

I was startled when she suddenly shouted like a mad person.

Gees, she need to stop doing that! Long before I am about to shut her mouth, Jasmine came and stuffed her mouth with cream croissant, causing her to stop her yapping.

"W-ehat ther?" Annabelle said behind all the croissant stuffed in her mouth by Jasmine who came back from the buffet.

" that is for yelling like a mad man. Next time, I will slap your face..for sure.." Jasmine snorted, sitting down.

Well, Jasmine is a hardcore girl, I'll give her that.

"Really, Annabelle, you startled me . Thank God I did not choke on anything or I have to be hospitalized on my vacation.. Geez.."

"I am sorry. It's just that I was so excited to see the pictures of these fine men." She shoved her phone to us.

However, before we can see it, someone called her phone. The name "Manager" was displayed on the screen.

"Hey, your boss calling you..Answer it.." I said. Annabelle quickly pulled her phone and take the call.

"Yes, boss?"

Before we know it, we were on a limo going to the Noble Michel castle to meet the sponsor of the event. With us is the CEO of Quid Quo, Miss Cynthia.

The sight of a castle came to sight. We were flabbergasted by how amazing and beautiful the castle.

"Oh my.." I was in awe.

"Oh..!"

"Don't..shout.. " Annabelle looked at Jasmine who was gesturing a slap motion with her hand.

"Beautiful isn't it? There's no castle in the world that could beat that beauty in sight." Miss Cynthia said while looking at the view of the castle that slowly become visible.

"Incredible.. Amazing and beautiful." Jasmine responded, also in awe like the rest of us.

"Indeed. U know there is a saying that, if you get married in Nobel Michel Castle, your love will be eternal?"

"Really?" I looked at Miss Cynthia, intrigued by the story.

"That's what I've heard from the elders, but it's impossible to get married there.'" She sighed.

"Why? It's too expensive? "Jasmine asked,guessing that maybe money is the problem.

"Price is not the main problem. Only royalty could get married there and as far as I know, unless you are a royalty or one of the six princes from the six countries surrounding this island fall in love with you.."

Miss Cynthia took off her glasses and look at us seriously.

"You can kiss that dream goodbye.." She sighed.

Annabelle sighed too, maybe she was dreaming about getting married there too.

"Oh.. I see… That is a pretty impossible dream to catch.. isn't it?"

Miss Cynthia nodded.

Sensing the cold air surrounding us, Miss Cynthia started to divert the attention to the main reason why we are here.

"So.. Can I brief you girls on which department you'll be working on?" Miss Cynthia reached a file from her bag.

"Oh..that's good. We can have a head start and know what to expect from the client." I nodded at Jasmine's words.

So Cynthia brief to us everything that we need to know. What to expect and what is the event is mainly about.

"This event is mainly a gathering of the six future rulers from the six kingdoms surrounding the island." Miss Cynthia started explaining.

" So.. does this event happens annually? Like every year?" Jasmine asked. I was busy jotting down every piece of info that Miss Cynthia gave us.

"Not necessarily, it could happen once every 6 months, depending on how things were between the six kingdoms. So far, the six princes have become acquainted with each other well.." We nodded while writing the notes down.

" When the event going to happen?" Annabelle asked while taking out a calendar from her bag.

" Its July 7th today right? So I am guessing…urm..6 weeks from now.."

Six weeks? Is she serious? Talk about pressured deadline..

" Six weeks..? that is just around the corner isn't it?" I asked, worried expression plastered all over my face.

Miss Cynthia smiled, as if she noticed how worried I looked.

"Don't worry, I will be by your side, guiding you on making this event works. If you need to ask about anything regarding this event, you can ask me anytime.." She gave a confident and trustworthy smile.

I relaxed my shoulder upon hearing those words.. Although, the worries still lingers in side of me whether we can pull this off or not.

The sight of Nobel Michel castle came clearly to our side. The limo slide in the courtyard via the front gate. It stopped in front of a big entrance in to the castle.

If I was flabbergasted by the sight of the castle from a far, I think I would slapped myself,waking up from a dream looking at a fairytale like castle in front of me.

I shook my head and continue watching the castle in awe. I could tell that Jasmine and Annabelle was shocked as I am of how huge this castle is.

As we walk inside the castle and arrived what appeared to be a huge foyer. Again, we were in awe. The mahogany coloured walls makes it look so exquisite and unique.

"Amazing.. really.." I said

"You like it? It was handpicked by Sir Michel himself."

Jasmine, Annabelle and I turned around when we heard the voice.

A tall, dark haired man with a slight smile on his face was standing there with a high class posture in a nice suite and a smile plastered all over his face.

If I haven't known better, I think he looks like a royal butler or something.

"Oh? Who might you be?" I asked.

"I am Jean, the Royal High Steward. You must be Miss Kim, Miss Grace and Miss Lee who are sent here to help Lady Cynthia to arrange the event?

We nodded. We exchanged look with each other when Jean called Miss Cynthia, Lady Cynthia.

"How are you Jean? I hope things are going well around here since I haven't have the time to visit." Miss Cynthia asked Jean.

"All is well taken care of here, like usual. Everyone is busy with the gathering event.." Jean smiled at her.

Jean seems to be very close to Miss Cynthia. Do they know each other that well?

If they do, Miss Cynthia must be related to the royalty or something..

"Come with me. I will take you to the lounge room to wait for Sir Michel to come down."

We followed him into a huge room. There were couches that cost like a hundred Cruz and the view from the outside overlooking the beautiful ocean make it a much more lovely view.

Suddenly my stomach started to feel cramped. First day of period cramp..Great.. Just what I need.. Oh man..

Oh.. not now.. Not when I am working.. Geez..

I made my way to one of the couches and sat down to ease the pain. Soon after we all are seated on a red satin couch. We sat down and Jean pour tea into the cups in front of us.

"He will be down soon. Enjoy the refreshment while you are it. " Jean smiled and start walking to the refreshment table.

We all took a sip of the tea.

"Camomile Tea.." Annabelle said when we sipped the tea.

"Don't shout okay? You know what is coming.." Jasmine warned her.

I took another sip of the tea and my stomach started to grumble. Maybe I should not drink too much tea while in this condition..

I tried to hold it in but it keeps on grumbling more and more..

"If you need anything, you can just have anything on the table. Excuse me while I bring Sir Michel down here.." Jean bowed and starts walking out.

Jasmine start giving me looks, probably noticing that I am in deep pain or something.

NORMAL POV

"Your Highness, the crew for the event have arrived with Lady Cynthia.." Jean said as he entered the chamber of Nobel Michel

"Very well Jean. We must not let the people wait.. Lets go.." Nobel Michel stood up to walk out from the room when a servant came into his room.

"Your Highness, forgive my sudden intrusion, but did you see His Highness around here? He seems to disappear when I sent the breakfast for him this morning.." A tall, fair skinned guy in gray suit and a worried expression on his face.

"Ah.. Alberto. You're here? Don't worry, he will not go far from here. He probably wandering around the castle looking for something fun to do.." Nobel Michel smiled calmly at him.

"Even so.." The guy muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you try looking at the stable? Maybe he was riding one of the horses?" Nobel Michel suggest to him..

"I will.. Excuse me Your Highness.." The guy went out from the room, leaving Nobel Michel and Jean..

"Shall we go,Jean?" Nobel Michel said, waking Jean from his dreaming..

"Oh? Yes we shall.." Jean opened the door to let Nobel Michel go through it and together they made their way down stairs to meet the girls.

Back at the room, Annabelle is discussing the interior design with Cynthia while Jasmine was whispering to Hanakimi.

"Period cramp?" Jasmine said to HanaKimi.

"Is it that obvious?" Hanakimi's face went red, imagining how painful she looked.

"Well, not really, but you looked nervous and there's sweat on your forehead.."

Hanakimi quickly reached the inside of her bag and took out a handkerchief. She wiped her forehead. Indeed, what Jasmine said was right. There are traces of sweat on her handkerchief.

"Urm.. Miss Cynthia?" Hanakimi said looking at her.

"Yes, Hanakimi? Anything wrong?" Her eyebrows furrowed looking how flushed she is.

"Could you point me where is the rest room? I think I need to use it.." Hanakimi said while holding her pain.

" Sure. Go out from this room turn right and walk all the way until you find a purple door. There should be a gender sign at the door to tell you where to go.."

Miss Cynthia said,while feeling worried.

"Do you need me to accompany you?"

"Its okay. I can manage..Thank You.." She said with a smile and then quickly leave the room, leaving Annabelle, Jasmine and Miss Cynthia.

Jasmine cleared her throat.

"Is she going to be fine? She looked in pain.." Miss Cynthia said while exchanging papers with Annabelle.

"Its alright, It's that time of the month.." Jasmine said, with a meaningful smile.

"Oh ,I see.." Miss Cynthia nodded

"So can you show me the budget and the things needed for the event?" jasmine sat near them while discussing when the door opened up.

They moved their gaze through the opened door. They saw Jean with an older man with a white beard. The old man smile calmly at them.

"Your highness…" Cynthia bowed to him. Seeing this, Jasmine and Annabelle bowed as well.

" Hello to all of you. I take it that Miss Cynthia told you everything that you need to know?" Said Nobel Michel while sitting down.

"I have told them half what they need to know. The rest I am hoping you could add your opinion to it.." Miss Cynthia said while handing him a piece of paper.

"Oh,, I will.. Let see.. Miss Annabelle Grace, a junior fashion designer. I reckon that Miss Cynthia has told you about the design that you need to make for the event?"

"Yes Your highness.. she was telling me about it when you came in.." Annabelle said, controlling her excitement.

"Miss Jasmine Lee, an accountant and part time event planner from Amethyst.. I see..fine country that Amethyst.." Nobel Michel's tone seem to be a bit down.

"Yes, the country is wonderful. Have you visited Amethyst before Your Highness?" Jasmine asked.

Nobel Michel look up and smile curled up from his lips.

"I had once.. when I was young. So many memories were made there.." nobel Michel seems to be thinking about a memory when he snapped out of it and looked straight at them.

"Erm.. Now..Miss Hanakimi Kim, part time baker and a private chef. Once served Chef Masaharu's familyfor 2 years before working part time as a baker. I am pretty sure you had a little business going on, am I right?"

His question was left unanswered..

"Oh., Miss Kim goes to the restroom for a while." Jasmine said,answering Nobel Michel's question..

"Oh..I see.. Well, let's discuss something else while waiting for Miss Kim.." Nobel Michel suggested. Jean pour tea in the cup in front of Nobel Michel.

**HANAKIMI POV**

Oh my.. That is such a relief. Thank God the pain is slowly went away, though my head was spinning a bit.

"I better get back to the room to meet my boss..

As I make my way back, I felt as if the room was spinning around everytime I passed by a door.

"Oh.. this is bad.. What is wrong with me?" I hold on to a railing to balance myself from falling.

I was somehow relief when I saw the door to the room where Jasmine, Annabelle and Miss Cynthia were. I opened the door,revealing myself to the people inside the room. I see the three of them,Jean and a middle aged man dressed in a fancy I took a step, my head spins like crazy..

"Hanakimi? Are you alright?" Annabelle's voice rang through my ears.

"Oh-oh she don't look so good.. Hanakimi!" Jasmine's voice was the last thing I heard when my vision started to blackens. I feel somebody captured me from behind and stopping me from my fall.

The last thing I see was a beautiful amethyst orbs looking worriedly at me. After that it was all black..


	3. Chapter 2- The First Royal Encounter

The night soon fall on the Castle, exchanging the light with darkness of night. Maids were busy preparing night snacks while others are pulling down the curtains and turning on the lights.

In a room, Annabelle and Jasmine were busy looking over the paper and plans for the upcoming event .Annabelle was sitting on the couch with the papers on the coffee table while Jasmine were at the desk, calculating the cost and recognizing the items needed for the party.

The surrounding was quiet when suddenly there's a knock at the door, bringing the girls back to reality.

"Who is it?" Annabelle asked while standing up.

"Its me Oh Soo. I brought the tea and snacks.."

Annabelle walks over to the door, turning on the doorknob and opening the door, revealing a maid who was carrying tea and snacks on the tray.

"Oh my! Thank you." Annabelle said, her eyes gleaming with happiness. The maid pour the tea to each of the cups.

"Jasmine, have some tea.." Annabelle said, looking over the desk. Jasmine was concentrate on her work, calculating and checking the prices.

"Drink first. I am just about done." She said while double checking the other papers.

Annabelle changes her gaze and sip her tea.

"By the way, is Hanakimi up yet?"She asked the maid.

"I'm not sure, but she was sleeping soundly in the chamber. Maybe she will be up in an hour or so.." The maid answered.

"Oh.. Its just that i'm a bit worried. She never collapsed like that before." Annabelle took a bit out of the Danish.

"That's because she usually sleep it off. Lately she's been doing multiple orders that she didn't get enough sleep.. That girl always over do it.."

Jasmine walks over and sat on the couch while sighing deep. She closed her eyes and open it again. Finally she get some rest after looking after multiple of paper until her eyes were upside down..

"So, who is that guy who save her fall this morning?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know. Never seen him. I'm not the type that open up television or magazine to see some hot guys like you. You should've known better.."

Jasmine took a sip of the caramel tea.

"Yeah..but thanks to her, we got to stay here while working on the event. Isn't it nice to have a chance to live on the castle even for a short while?"

Annabelle's face describe how happy she is now. Jasmine snorted at her comment.

"Yeah,It's a pleasure but we must not forget why we are here.." Jasmine said, warning Annabelle who was always keen to forgot about everything.

"Yeah..yeah.. stop nagging will ya? Geez.." Annabelle pouted and sip her tea

Drowsiness slowly comes to them. After one full day working, it's time for them to get some rest.

"Hey, should we see Hanakimi for awhile? Before we got to bed?" Annabelle asked.

"No. She need all the rest she need from her previous work, because after this, the work will be twice the hard.. Let her sleep it off for today.."

Jasmine asked as she put away the file in her bag and clean up the table. She loves to clean her workplace so that it won't be messed up next time she'll be using it.

"Yeah.. let's get some shut eye.."

They both exited the room and closed the door. Walking back to their room, they stumbled upon a slim silhouette walking towards them. The person was wearing a red night robe and a brown slippers. The person look up once her saw them coming his way.

"Going to bed? How's the work?" The person asked.

His white locks and violet eyes set on his fair and flawless face makes him looks almost like a perfect man. His friendly smile is what makes people warm up to him quickly by the first meeting.

"Oh, Prince Edward. Yes we are done for today.. More works lies ahead for the event.." Jasmine answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh, i'm sure you girls can pull it off. I've been attending this gathering since i was a young prince but i get the feeling that it's going to be different this time.."

Prince Edward gave them a confident smile.

'Oh, well. I hope so. We don't wish to screw up something big like this." Annabelle said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you can do this, if not they would not hire you for the job.." He said with a smile again.

Jasmine and Annabelle look at each other and smiled.

"Oh, I must excuse myself. I have to get some sleep now.. goodnight.." He bade them goodbye and walks away with graceful manner.

"Such a perfect looking man. Where are we going to find someone like him out there..?"Annabelle said while looking at the spot where Prince Edward just standing before he went inside his bedroom.

"Oy, stop daydreaming. Lets go, we gotta wake up early tomorrow.."Jasmine smacked Annabelle head and continue pacing towards their bedroom.

The morning comes by changing courses between Sun and moon. The birds are chirping and the warm breeze greet the calm morning in Charles.

In the dining room, seems like three young ladies were having their breakfast as they watched the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"It would be awesome if we got to see this scenery every day.." Annabelle said while blinking and day dreaming.

"Well.. it is a pretty good scenery.." Hanakimi smiles at Annabelle who was looking so cheerful as always.

"No arguments here.." Jasmine smiles..

Servants came and serve their breakfast just like those at five star hotel. They were having English breakfast all look so scrumptious that Hanakimi starts to drool. She didn't eat anything yesterday.

As the servants went away, Hanakimi took the fork and bite into her breakfast faster than Annabelle. Jasmine noticed this and smiled.

"You look awfully hungry for someone who does not eat much.." Jasmine shove her food into her mouth, chewing while looking at her.

"I dunno.. I didn't eat anything yesterday.. I feel my stomach was really empty.." She shove bite after bite of food into her mouth.

"Yeah..u slept for a whole day yesterday after we arrived. Thank God Nobel let this one slide.."

Jasmine use her knife to cut the bread into half then took a spoon of marmalade and spread it on her bread..

"Speaking of yesterday..what happen? I don't remember anything after I passed out.."

Jasmine and Annabelle looked at each other, disbelief.

" Really? Not a thing?" Annabelle said something after being quiet for a moment.

Hanakimi shook her head in dismay.

"All I remember that I was walking back from the toilet, see you and passed out.." Hanakimi said while reminiscing.

"whoa! Major amnesia!"Annabelle said while shrieking.

"Oy, I told you not to scream or suffer dire consequences…" Jasmine glared at Annabelle.

"Sorry but…." Annabelle was about to talk when Jean came in with Nobel Michel into the dining room.

"Good Morning, Miss Grace,Miss Lee and Miss Kim." Nobel Michel said while sitting down on the same table as they are.

"Good morning to you too,Sir Michel"They bowed and sit back.

The surroundings suddenly becomes quiet until Nobel Michel cleared his throat.

"So, how are you Miss Kim? Are you feeling better?" He shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"I am feeling better Sir. Sorry for the inconvenient yesterday. I should've act like that. I am sorry..'

Hanakimi sighed quietly, thinking back of what could have happen yesterday.

"Its alright. I understand this is your first time handling big event involving royalties. Though, I would like all of you to take good care of your health and not overstress yourself for this event, okay?"

Nobel Michel gave them a warm fatherly smile, making them smile back.

"Yes sir..!"They nodded in excitement.

"Your Highness.." Jean said as he entered the room.

"Yes, Jean. What is it?" Nobel Michel turned around.

"His Highness has arrived. He is on his way here to meet you.."

"Well, let him come in and join me. Make some camomile tea, will you Jean?" Nobel Michel said to Jean.

Jean nodded and went to open the dining room door.

"Excuse me for asking but who is coming?" Annabelle asked,curious about the guest that was about to show up.

Jasmine poked her waist, making her jump a little. She turned to meet with Hanakimi's glare and Jasmine's serious face.

She made a "what?" face when she looked at them. Nobel Michel smiled upon seeing them fighting in silence with each other.

"well it is…"

"Sir Michel.." Nobel Michel was about to answer Annabelle's question when a voice called upon Nobel Michel's name.

Nobel Michel turned around and smile curled up from the corner of his lips. A tall,fair skinned guy with a blue eyes walks into the room. He was wearing a white shirt and a black slack. It look simple for a normal person but when he wears it, it's like a high class fashion.

The three of them were stunned to see a very handsome and charming man walking towards the table. The guy took a glance at them and smiled.

"Ah.. Wilfred. You were early. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"I would love too." The guy named Wilfred sat down across Nobel Michel, three chairs away from Jasmine.

"Ladies, let me introduce to you. This is Prince Wilfred. He is the crown prince of Phillip."

They bowed their heads to him.

"And Wilfred, these are the organizers for this year's annual gathering. Miss Annabelle Grace.."

Annabelle bowed and smiled.

"Miss Hanakimi Kim.." Hanakimi bowed and smiled. She was a bit stunned by how handsome he is.

"And Miss Jasmine Lee.." Jasmine bowed and smiled. Wilfred looked at Jasmine and his gaze looked a bit stunned seeing Jasmine.


	4. Chapter 3- Mysterious Encounter

**Annabelle POV**

'Why did he look at her like that? '  
'Did they know each other?'

While Sir Michel is babbling about a lot of things, I cannot help it but keep observing Jas and Prince Wilfred. He seems cold but weirdly, he stole glances at Jas and from time to time i could sworn i see he furrows his eyebrows as if trying to remember where did he had seem here before.

"That's odd..." I said as the servants serve Pistchio ice cream to us.

"Yes, Miss Grace?" Sir Michel's voice stunned me..

"Yes? Ah.. no no.. urm.." I looked around to see Hanakimi, Sir Michel and Prince Wilfred looking at me ..

_Find a reason.. find a reason..._  
_  
_I scooped the ice cream in my mouth,looking so gullible.

"The Ice Cream is so de-ri-chious!" I said with my mouthful of ice cream. Jasmine smacked her head and Hanakimi was looking at me with stunned expression..

But soon it comes..

"BRAIN FREEZE! AHHH!"

My sudden reaction shocked everyone, even Jean who just walked in with a set of tea and snacks. Automatically, I sat up and went out from the room, leaving all of them shocked by the situation..

**Normal POV**

SMACK!

"Ow! That hurts.." Annabelle said when Jasmine hit the back of her head with towel. After the incident, Annabelle ran out from the dining hall leaving Hanakimi and Jasmine with nothing to say.

In the dining room, Hanakimi and Jasmine were in shades of red, embarrased by the situation.

"Apologies, Sir Michel, Your Highness.. Annabelle can be..." Jasmine's words were stopped while she was trying to find a nice word to describe her friend.

"Err..Unique..sometimes.. Excuse us, Sir Michel, Prince Wilfred.." They bowed down and quickly exited the room.

The room fall silent.

"Well, that's something we dont see everyday isn't it, Will?"

Prince Wilfred nodded, agreeing to Sir Michel's statement.

Jean pour orange juice into Sir Michel's glass and white wine in Wilfred's glass.

"She kinda remind me of Prince Roberto.. always being the unique one.. haha.." Sir Michel chuckled as he looked curiously at the ice cream in front of him.

"But i'm curious.. How would it feel to get a brain freeze? Should i try it?"

Sir Michel begins to scoop a big spoonful of ice cream..

_'Is he serious?'_  
_  
_Jean who was just went in with a phone in his hand, step beside Sir Michel.

"Lord Michel, Mr Le Fleur called. He said the menus for the upcoming events has arrived and awaiting for your approval.."

Sir Michel put his spoon down and take the phone from Jean's hand.

"Yes, Mr Le Fleur? Really?" He stands up and about to exit the hall when he turned around.

"Oh yeah, Will, will you check the stable for me? It seems that Galdys is missing from yesterday.." Lord Michel said with a smile.

Wilfred smiled as he understood what Sir Michel's words meant.

"I will Sir Michel.."

Nobel Michel nodded and smiled .

"I have some errands to run, make yourself at home.. "He smiled again and exited the dining hall, leaving Wifred alone.

Prince Wilfred on the other hand was busy thinking about something.

"There's something about her that looks familiar, but i cannot pinpoint what it is.."

Prince Wilfred said while playing with the cherry tomato in his plate..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Ah! Stop hitting me! Ah!"

Annabelle's voice echoed around the courtyard. She was running for her life while being chased by Jasmine, who was running after her with a baseball bat(Where did she get it!) firmly in her hands.

"I told you before.. One more shouting and a slap in the face!" Jasmine chased her like there wont be a chance tomorrow.

"Aish, those two.. Yah! You both.. stop it!" Hanakimi was trying her best to catch up with them who was busy running in lighting speed. They runs so fast that she lost sight of them the moment she stops to catch her breath.

"Girls..(pant)..Stop(pant)..it.. Girls?" She look up to find that they both are nowhere to be seen..

"What the? Hey ! You guys! Hello?!"

Hanakimi shouted ,calling them by their was searching here and there..

"How big can this castle be!" Hanakimi shouted..

Rustle..Rustle.

Hanakimi looked at the rustling bush near her. Something was rattling in the bush.

"Err..Um.. What could that be?!" She said, stepping slowly towards the bush .  
Slowly..  
Slowly..

Rustle..Rustle..

Meow~

A white kitten came out from the bush. It is wearing a pink bow on its head..  
"Aww.. So cute~"

She closed in on the cat who was looking at her with her glowing eyes..

"Meow.. here girl.. Come here.." She called out to the kitten. The kitten started to walk towards her slowly paw after paw.  
Finally the kitten rested on her lap. She purred with happiness.

Hanakimi forgets about her real intention of searching for Jasmine who was chasing Annabelle. She was busy playing with the cute kitten.

Meow... Meow.. Meow..

"You are the cute one are you?" She patted the kitten on her cat twist and turn,playing with Hanakimi.

"Come here.." She hover her hands towards the kitten and the kitten obey her. Soon the kitten was slowly being close to her.

"So what is your name?"  
The kitten look up to her , as if trying to show her something. Hanakimi noticed a collar with a nameplate hung around the kitten's neck.

"Oh? You got a nametag?"

Hanakimi was about to read what is the kitten's name when suddenly...

Ahhh!

Something pull her by the waist into the bush. She was trying hard to hold on to a tree stump nearby but the grip on her waist was that strong that she felt such a pain on her waist.

"I say.. let me go.. let me go..." She struggles to hold on the tree. She was hugging the tree stump when she felt that her favorite dress she was wearing now, slowly start to rip at the bottom. She started to get furious.

"I SAID..." She put all her strength..

"LET ME GO!" She kicked the person who was pulling her waist directly on the gut. After that happen, she felt the tight grip on her waist slowly loosen up. Now this is her chance..

"Yah!" She kick the final blow to the person.

"Ahhhh!" She heard a sharp voice in pain and the tight grip on her waist was no longer felt as the person let her go.

DUSh!

A big splash of water was heard, indicating something heavy must have dropped in there.

"Huh! Mess around with me will ya?" She walks to a high land, looking down to what seems to be a huge pond. The splash of water was there just now but nothing can be is here..

"Oh? That's weird.. I thought.." Hanakimi paused, feeling odd and thinking at the same time.

She look here and there, there were no signs of anything heavy dropping into the lake.. Could she be hallucinating?

"That cant be.. i felt that strong grip.. " She said while Putting her hands on her pained waist.

"Hurm.. oh well.. maybe it got scared and got away. Served you right! That's what you get for messing around with me!" Hanakimi shouted with all her might.

She laugh it off, turn around and started to walk away from she heard something resurfaced from the pond. She turned around to find...

"Ah! A monster!"

Although it seems illogical, at that time it does not make sense at all. Hanakimi started to freak out and run away from what look like a mud monster resurfaced from the pond.. The monster was crawling on the ground, it hands trying to reach out to her.

But just like any other person will do..

"Ahhh! HELP ME!"

Yup, she bolted her way like a lightning ,leaving the ' mud monster' who was crawling on the ground.

"Herp...her-pherp..herp- me-"

The ' mud monster' was crawling trying to get out from the pond when it noticed a classic brown-handmade watch on the ground. It pick it up and slowly a smirk begin to form on its mouth upon seeing that antique watch on its hand..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hanakimi!" Annabelle shouted into Hanakimi's ears, surprising her..

"Huh? Yeah?" SHe said with a shocked expression. She look around and see all eyes were on her.

"Should we take a break, Hana?" Cynthia asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I think we should take a break, Cynthia. Hanakimi seems tired and distracted by something.." Prince Edward said, kindly with a smile that would melt even the coldest heart.

"Oh? oh no..no.. please continue.. You were saying about the menus and preparations for the night's ball and the party the next day right?" Hanakimi said while sitting up straight.

" Wow, what do you know, she did pay attention eventhough she looks a little spaced out.." Prince Wilfred said, with a small smile on his lips.

" I am sorry for my foolish behaviour but it wont happen again.. I promise.." Hanakimi flashed her smile, adding more confidence to herself to forget the incident on the other day.

" Well, then.." Cynthia look back into the papers infront of her.

"Two days from now, you three will be scheduled to work separately according to the department needed for the annual gathering...'"Cynthia resume her meeting and this time everyone pays full attention, even the 2 princes..

" Belle, you will be heading off to Liberty to manage all the wardrobe, curtains, table-runners,napkins and everything that are related to it. " Cynthia read out loud Annabelle's schedule from a paper on the table.

"You will be choosing the best cloth,for the event . You will also be going back and forth to Liberty and Altaria"

Annabelle frowned by how much cloth and linen she need to pick.

"Do i have to choose it all by myself? What if the design and taste does not on par with the event her?" Annbelle asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Cynthia chuckled.

"Dont worry. You will be accompanied and helped by the best designers in Liberty.." Cynthia smiled and look back at the paper.

"Jas, you will be heading off to Charles and Oriens back and forth for the lighting and electronical supplies needed for the event." Jas nodded, jotting down every important notes.

"Will be prices and types of products be given to me before i went up and choose it?"

"Yes, we will provide the info about the needed things and how much we need .. you also need to stop by Phillip three days before the event to pick what kind of pottery needed for the decorations and centerpiece for the party.."

Jasmine nodded, agreeing to the matter. Hanakimi was about to jot down the info when she saw Prince Wilfred was smiling for a moment while looking at Jasmine.

"huh?" She said in a low voice. She followed Prince Wilfred's gaze and she was right.

He was looking at her but nobody noticed.

"And what a party with beautiful decor and lightning without delicious food? As for Hana, you will be travelling back and forth from Chrarles where you will be choosing some wine and drinks such as special brew tea." Cynthia handed Hanakimi a list of food and tea and how many pax that she need to handle that day.

"As for the food, you will be heading to DresVan for the gourmet spree to choose which dish will be suitable for the event. If you want, you can suggest something from your hometown to be served at the party but make sure it is approved first.." Cynthia said while looking at all of them one by one..

"Will there be a live cooking too at the party for the next day?" Hanakimi asked. She have always dreamt of cooking in public She can play with flames and cook good food for the audience.

"Hurm.. Let me check back about that for a couple of days.. In the meantime, you can proceed to follow your schedule as stated..Alright?" Cynthia said while she took off her glasses and looked at them.

"Alright!" The three of them said in unison. The Princes nodded,in agreement.

"Sorry i am late..."

The front door opened, revealing a handsome man in a brown suit and a friendly smile plastered all over his face.

"Sorry for the delay, Lady Cynthia.. His Highness have a bit of a..urm.. *cough* morning problems.." A tall good looking guy with a straight face in a grey suit said when he appeared in the room.

The younger man who entered before him seems irritated as he sighed when the gray-suit guy walks in, stating the reason for his tardiness.

"Aish.. I told you, its fine.. Do you really need to go through details, Al?" He sighed again and walks into the room.

"Hello,Cynthia...how are you?" The man said. The guy named Al was standing straight like a guard after closing the door.

"I am fine..Ladies, i would like you to meet Prince Roberto of Altaria.." The girls' eyes widened.

'This happy-cheerful guy is the next ruler of Altaria?'

'She seems so happy and contented for a guy who will be taking over a country when his dad retires..'

Hanakimi and Jasmine exchanged looks with each other, nodding..

"He is my cousin.. My childhood friend.."

Annabelle's jaw dropped.

"Miss Cynthia is royalty?" Annabelle whispered to Hanakimi, who was jotting down menus that popped into her minds.

"Hello everyone..My name is Roberto Button but you can call me Robbie. I maybe a crown prince, but i like to be treated like a normal person too." He flash his smile at the three.

"That stern looking guy in a grey suit is my butler, Alberto. Dont worry, he is a nice guy. he is just that stern looking guy but he makes a great tea..." Al, who was standing straight seems beaming with happiness but controls it when Prince Roberto said nice things about him.

"Although his tea was not as good as the tea made by Louis,Jan and Claude, it is still drinkable"

Alberto sighed..

"Your Highness,a prince should never talk like that.." Alberto said with a straight face and a matter-of-factly voice.

"Ok..okay.. I know.. Dont give me lectures now.. Geeez.." Prince Roberto sat down beside Will.

"Okay now, since Robbie is seated,we can continue.."

"All of you will also be accompanied by Prince Roberto, Prince Wilfred and Prince will also be helping you to choose. Never be shy when its about asking an opinion okay?" Miss Cynthia said while looking over the papers.

"Roberto will be accompanying Annabelle back and forth to Liberty and Altaria.." Annabelle smiled at Roberto and he smiled back..

"Wilfred will be accompanying Jasmine back and forth Charles,Oriens and his hometown Phillip." Hanakimi and Annabelle saw how happy Prince Wilfred is alot..

Well..

"Edward will be accompanying Hana back and forth from Dresvan and will be visiting Charles for the drinks available/.."Hana smiled and turned to Prince Edward.

"_from this day forward, its gonna be a helluva day!.. I can feel it.. '_


End file.
